Grand Père Nicholas
by TheArchivist3
Summary: Vous êtes vous demandé qui était Nicholas St North des Cinq Légendes avant de devenir un Gardien?


_(Bonjour à tous! ce qui suis est une fanfiction concernant un personnage du film Rise of The Guardians, les Cinq Légendes en français._

_Dans ce film, plusieurs célèbres figures des contes pour enfants (entre autres la Fée des Dents et le Lapin de Pâques) sont unis et protègent les enfants du monde entier, en particulier du Croquemitaine. _

_Malgré quelques faiblesses j'ai beaucoup apprécié cette œuvre, en particulier l'origine d'un des Gardiens. J'ai donc décidé d'écrire ma version de l'origine de l'un d'entre eux, qui n'est pas expliquée dans le film. Certains aspects de l'écrit suivant peuvent vous sembler étranges, mais j'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira et restera compréhensible._

_ L'histoire originale ne m'appartient évidemment pas et est la propriété de Dreamworks et de William Joyce. Soutenez l'œuvre l'originale!_

_Bonne lecture!)_

Dans une contrée enneigée au nom oublié, il y à très longtemps, un garde au sommet des remparts d'une grande ville observait l'horizon, s'ennuyant ferme. Un bâillement manqua lui arracher la mâchoire tandis qu'il s'appuyait paresseusement sur sa lance. Cependant, il crut discerner quelque chose au Nord, et saisit sa longue-vue afin de s'assurer que sa supposition était juste. Un sourire apparut sur son visage fatigué tandis qu'il criait :

« -OUVREZ LES PORTES ! GRAND-PÈRE ARRIVE ! »

Alors que l'un des soldats tirait sur un levier pour ouvrir les lourds battants protégeant l'entrée de la cité, un jeune milicien demanda :

« -Il est particulier, son grand-père ?

-Heh, on voit que tu es arrivé en ville il y à peu. Ce n'est pas son grand-père, c'est Grand-Père, Grand-Père Nicholas, tout simplement. »

Voyant que le jeune homme n'allait pas se satisfaire de cette réponse énigmatique, le garde prit la peine de lui expliquer, en allumant sa pipe :

« -Personne ne sait vraiment qui il est, ni d'où est-ce qu'il vient. Les seules choses certaines, c'est qu'il vit dans un grand manoir plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres au nord, où il héberge beaucoup d'orphelins et autres enfants abandonnés. De temps en temps, sans crier gare, il vient ici ou dans une autre ville des environs pour vendre des objets qu'il fabrique lui même, et collecter les dons des gens aussi. Ensuite il achète nourriture, vêtements, médicaments...puis il repart.

-Il s'occupe tout seul de nombreux enfants ?

-Une trentaine au moins, de ce que j'en sais.

-Et on est sûr que...que c'est sans danger, pour les petits je veux dire ? »

Le vétéran regarda le nouveau avec le même air que l'on regarderait quelqu'un suggérant que la noyade était une activité calme, relaxante, et vivifiante :

« -J'y suis allé moi-même à plusieurs reprises, au manoir, et à chaque fois je peux te dire que j'ai vu les enfants les plus heureux et en bonne santé de ma vie, mieux lotis que beaucoup de ceux qui vivent ici, d'ailleurs. Et puis...mis à part cet homme, l'existence de ses enfants n'intéressaient personne au moment où il les à recueillis...sauvés, je dirais plutôt. »

La conviction du garde se communiqua à son interlocuteur qui hocha la tête. Il alla ensuite se placer au milieu du chemin, curieux de voir cet homme dont on venait de lui dire tant de bien :

« -Heu, si j'étais toi, je ne ferais pas ça ! »

L'avertissement surprit le milicien :

« -Pourquoi ? »

Le jeune homme remarqua que tous les gens à proximité de la porte s'étaient écartés de la route qui menait au centre ville, et que la nouvelle de l'arrivée de Grand-Père se répandait rapidement dans toute la cité, relayée par les citoyens comme les soldats. Soudain, un bruit de raclement sur neige et pierre emplit l'air, et le milicien repéra un très grand traîneau s'avançant à vive allure depuis l'extérieur. Il n'eut que le temps de bondir vivement sur le côté, et le véhicule entra en trombe dans la ville, continuant sa course vers le marché.

Celui qui avait échappé de peu à une violente collision se remit de ses émotions, et constata que chacun continuait tranquillement ses activités quotidiennes, un certain nombre se rendant d'ailleurs au centre ville. Il ne put poser qu'une question parmi celles qui se bousculaient dans sa tête :

« -Ça arrive souvent ?!

-A chaque fois qu'il passe, pourquoi ?

-Et...est-ce que c'était des rennes qui tiraient le traîneau ?!

-Oui. »

La réponse parfaitement naturelle énerva et frustra le garde confus :

« -POURQUOI ?!

-Il dit qu'il est doué avec les animaux, et que de toute façon les chevaux sont moins résistants et moins bien taillés pour la survie dans les terres sauvages où il habite. »

Alors que le jeune homme se débattait avec ses interrogations sur ce qui semblait parfaitement normal aux autres, le traîneau arriva sur la place du marché, et s'arrêta de façon spectaculaire, dans une grande gerbe de neige et d'étincelles lorsque les patins de métal raclèrent les pavés sous la neige. Les rennes tirant l'attelage s'ébrouèrent, cependant c'est à peine si ils avaient l'air fatigués malgré la distance parcourue et l'allure à laquelle ils galopaient. Le véhicule s'immobilisa, et un grand homme en bondit, saluant chaleureusement les gens qui se regroupaient autour de lui en riant :

« -Bonjour à tous, comment allez vous ? »

Il s'enquit de la santé des uns, de la famille des autres, des affaires, des projets d'avenir. Tout le monde lui rendit ses salutations, et après une demi-heure de joyeux échanges, Grand-Père déballa ses marchandises. Les enfants de la ville s'arrangèrent pour se placer devant les adultes, car ils attendaient ce moment avec impatience, et pouvait aussi observer l'homme en détail.

L'artisan n'était pas seulement une montagne, c'était aussi un ours. Sa carrure était impressionnante, effet renforcé par son grand manteau brun, certes élimé mais toujours mains énormes s'agitaient avec vitesse et habileté, et ses bras soulevaient sans effort des caisses semblant très lourdes. Son visage, en grande partie mangé par une luxuriante barbe blanche et des sourcils broussailleux, abritait des yeux bleus brillants d'énergie et de bonté. Les caisses furent ouvertes, et leur contenu déballé. Les magnifiques sculptures de bois et jouets taillés à la main étaient ce qui intéressait principalement les enfants, mais il y avait aussi des récipients, des pièces détachées pour charrettes, des manches d'outils...une myriade d'objets de bois de taille et de fonction variables :

« -Venez mesdames et messieurs ! Vous cherchez à offrir, à remplacer des objets cassés ou même à les faire réparer ? Venez, je me ferais un plaisir de vous aider ! »

La voix forte de Grand-Père tonnait avec la puissance d'un cor de guerre, et très vite les clients ouvrirent leurs bourses afin de faire leurs achats. Tout en commerçant, le grand homme continuait à parler avec les citadins, quelques-uns de ces derniers demandant des nouvelles des orphelins :

« -Ils sont tous en pleine forme ! Lyra, Marcus et Roy étaient tombés malades il y à quelques jours, mais ils se sont vite rétablis. Ils étaient aussi un peu tristes que Jenna parte, mais surtout heureux qu'elle ait été adoptée. »

La journée fut particulièrement fructueuse pour Nicholas, lequel vendit toutes ses marchandises et reçut une forte somme d'argent en tant que dons pour son orphelinat. Il laissa donc ses rennes détachés (ils ne s'éloignaient jamais du centre ville) et son traîneau sur la place du marché tandis qu'il allait d'étal en boutiques, une large hotte sur le dos, pour faire ses propres achats. Son talent au marchandage, et surtout son caractère avenant, lui permettait d'obtenir d'excellents prix et des biens d'excellente qualité. Une fois la hotte pleine, il en remplit une seconde, puis une troisième. Il n'avait aucune crainte qu'on lui vole ce qui lui appartenait, le dernier (et seul) voleur potentiel ayant été battu jusqu'aux portes de la mort par les rennes.

Le grand homme finit, en marchant au hasard des rues, par croiser le garde qu'il avait faillit écraser en entrant dans la ville. Le jeune homme semblait un peu rancunier, mais ne dit rien. Ce fut donc Grand-Père qui lui donna une grande tape dans le dos, en riant avec joie et énergie. Le milicien sentit toute la force de l'artisan, les vibrations du coup parcourant tout son corps lui donnèrent l'impression que ses os allaient se réduire en poudre :

« -Jolie esquive, tout à l'heure !

-Heu...merci.

-Dis moi, tu es nouveau par ici, non ?

-Oui monsieur.

-Pas très causant ? Bah, c'est pas un mal. »

Une lueur inquisitive passa dans les yeux du colosse :

« -Dis moi, tu as de la famille ?

-Oui, des parents et un petit frère.

-Oh ? Et est-ce qu'il aime les animaux ? »

Un sourire détendit le visage et le caractère du jeune garde :

« -Ah ben ça ! On à quatre chats et cinq chiens à la maison, il les a tous ramenés de la rue et s'est montré assez convainquant pour que les parents les gardent tous ! Et en plus, il en prend vraiment bien soin !

-Fantastique ! »

Nicholas plongea la main dans son manteau, et sortit d'une poche intérieure un jouet de bois de taille assez grande, représentant un grand félin comme le garde n'en avait jamais vu. Il était peint de couleurs vives, orange, noir, vert émeraude pour les yeux. L'objet était incroyablement détaillé, même les moustaches et la queue étaient taillées avec soin, et l'animal semblait prêt à prendre vie à n'importe quel instant :

« -Que...qu'est ce que c'est ? »

Un sourire serein et méditatif remplaça l'expression rigolarde du grand homme :

« -Un tigre. J'ai fait beaucoup de voyages, dans le temps, et c'est une sorte de très, très gros chat qui vit loin au sud. »

Soudain, Grand-Père éclata de rire à nouveau, et donna une bourrade amicale (et fort heureusement modérée) dans l'épaule du jeune homme, qui fut quand même repoussé d'un pas en arrière, avant de lui fourrer le jouet dans les bras :

« -Voilà pour lui, j'espère que ça lui fera plaisir !

-V...vraiment ?! Mais je...

-Ta ta ta, si tu ose essayer de me l'acheter, je te ferais manger tes pièces ! Bonne journée ! »

Et avant que son interlocuteur n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, le géant repartit à grands pas pour finir ses affaires.

Sur le chemin du retour, vers le centre ville, le colosse s'arrêta devant une ruelle. Un mouvement avait attiré son attention. Grand-Père s'avança et trouva une petite fille assise contre le mur, une couverture sale et en mauvaise état sur le dos. L'homme mit un genou sur les pavés noirs de crasse pour se mettre à peu près à son niveau et la regarder de près. La gamine devait avoir sept ans, elle avait un teint cireux, des petites marques de crasse parsemaient son visage, et surtout sa posture ne laissait présager rien de bon.

Elle releva la tête, et le grand homme vit dans ses yeux ce qu'il craignait de voir : un vide abyssal. Aucune trace de confusion, de curiosité, ou même simplement de peur dans les pupilles noires de l'enfant :

« -Bonjour. »

La gamine mit quelques instants à répondre :

« -Bonjour...monsieur.

-Comment est-ce que tu t'appelle ? »

A nouveau un court silence :

« -Nathalie.

-C'est un très joli nom. »

Pas même un mouvement du coin des lèvres de l'enfant :

« -Qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé, Nathalie ?

-Je me suis enfuie. Les surveillants étaient trop...c'était horrible quand...et...et.. »

La petite fille enfouit son visage dans ses bras, et se mit à trembler, mais pas à cause du froid. Après quelques instants durant lesquelles seuls les bruits du marché, assez lointains, troublaient le silence, Nathalie reprit la parole :

« -Vous êtes qui ?

-On m'appelle Grand-Père Nicholas.

-C'est pas votre vrai nom ?

-Ce n'est pas bien grave, j'aime bien. Je peux te poser une question, Nathalie ?

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que tu voudrais venir avec moi ? Ma maison est très grande, et beaucoup d'enfants y habitent déjà. Je te promets qu'ils seront très gentils. Il y a beaucoup de place, une chambre chacun, et des forêts sont tout autour. »

La petite leva la tête, et Grand-Père fut ravi de constater qu'une petite flamme s'était allumée dans ses yeux, très fragile mais bien là :

« -Je...vous voulez bien ? Vraiment ? On m'a toujours dit que je...

-Je me moque de ce qu'ont pu dire ceux qui t'ont fait du mal. Alors ? Tu veux bien ? »

Le ton catégorique du colosse fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase pour Nathalie, qui se mit à pleurer silencieusement, tout son corps secoué de sanglots. Incapable de parler sur le moment, elle hocha vigoureusement la tête :

« -Splendide ! Ne restons pas là alors, tes camarades nous attendent.

-Pardon mais...j'ai un peu mal aux jambes. Je vous rejoindrai quand... »

Rien qu'en l'entendant dire ces mots, Nicholas comprit qu'elle n'avait pas qu'un peu mal. Il fit donc ce qu'il détestait faire en temps normal, c'est à dire lui couper la parole :

« -Non, pas de retard ! »

Il prit la gamine dans ses bras et la porta avec autant de facilité qu'un maçon soulève un sac de plumes. Surprise, Nathalie s'accrocha au manteau mais elle ne risquait pas de tomber de toute façon. Le géant quitta la sombre ruelle à grandes enjambées, retournant avec la nouvelle future habitante de son manoir dans la rue illuminée par le soleil.

Ayant fait tout ce qu'il avait à faire, et même quelque chose qui n'était théoriquement pas prévu à l'origine, Grand-Père se prépara à quitter la ville. Beaucoup de gens se rassemblèrent, pour lui souhaiter bonne route, ramener des dons de dernière minute, ou tout simplement le voir s'en aller.

Il installa confortablement la petite fille sur une place située devant celle du conducteur, et lui mit une couverture chaude sur le dos. Quelques personnes donnèrent de la nourriture et même quelques vêtements pour Nathalie, et si quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu souligner que la volonté des gens d'aider était étrange car la fillette aurait pu mourir à côté de chez eux sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent, le grand homme les remercia profusément pour leur soutien. Il fit ensuite avancer ses rennes au petit trot jusqu'aux portes par lesquelles il était entré, les passants et les soldats le saluant au passage. De son côté, Nathalie n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle avait non seulement échappé à la mort par le froid, mais qu'en plus on lui promettait un nouveau foyer. Nicholas s'inclina et lui parla à l'oreille alors qu'ils sortaient, sur la route :

« -Accroche toi, on va aller un peu vite. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger qu'il lança un appel fort comme un coup de tonnerre :

« -ALLEZ, ON RENTRE A LA MAISON ! EN AVANT, VOUS N'AVEZ PAS HÂTE DE REVOIR TOUT LE MONDE ? »

A ces mots, les huit rennes commencèrent à accélérer. Le trot se changea très vite en galop effréné, faisant avancer le traîneau à une vitesse époustouflante alors que la neige commençait à tomber :

« -N'aie pas peur, ils ont le pas sûr et pourraient nous guider dans le noir complet ! » dit Grand-Père Nicholas avec un grand rire.

Toute crainte s'envola de l'esprit de Nathalie, qui joignit son rire cristallin aux éclats tonitruants du grand homme.

Ils traversèrent de larges étendues de plaines gelées, et passèrent plusieurs bois, avant d'entrer dans une gigantesque forêt. L'enfant ne pouvait pas dire si le voyage avait duré longtemps tant il lui avait semblé rapide, et lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans une grande clairière elle vit sa nouvelle maison, un manoir d'une taille absurdement gigantesque. A peine le traîneau fut arrêté qu'une dizaine d'enfants arrivèrent en courant et en poussant des cris de joie. Grand-Père Nicholas les serra dans ses bras, et s'enquit de ce qui était arrivé en son absence, mais tout s'était bien passé.

Il aida ensuite la nouvelle venue à descendre du traîneau, même si cette dernière pouvait à présent marcher sans trop de mal :

« -Les enfants, je vous présente Nathalie. Elle va vivre avec nous à partir de maintenant. »

Quelques-uns des habitants du lieu la regardaient avec curiosité, mais tous la saluèrent :

« -Bonjour Nathalie ! »

Nicholas l'emmena à une infirmerie pour mieux la soigner, et constata que de profondes et multiples marques (certaines anciennes et d'autres récentes) caractéristiques de coups de fouet zébraient ses jambes :

« -Tu as réussi à fuir en courant dans cet état ?

-J'avais peur...je me suis arrêtée lorsque je ne pouvais vraiment plus avancer, là où vous m'avez trouvée. »

Les médicaments et onguents soulagèrent grandement sa douleur, et lui permis de marcher à nouveau :

« -Il faudra encore quelques jours, mais d'ici là tu seras en pleine forme. »

Une enfant de dix ans la prit gentiment par la main :

« -Viens, je vais te faire visiter la maison et les alentours !

-Très bonne idée, Annie. » approuva le grand homme.

Un peu effrayée, celle qui venait arriver se laissa cependant guider, mise en confiance par l'accueil qu'on lui avait fait. Nicholas détacha les rennes qui se promenèrent dans la clairière et les bois autour de la maison et déchargea son traîneau, les hottes de provisions et affaires comme les caisses de marchandises à présents vides, puis avec l'aide des enfants rangea tout ce qu'il avait rapporté dans les grandes réserves et garde-manger du manoir.

Nathalie visita la demeure en compagnie de Annie, rencontrant tous ses occupants par la même occasion. Des garçons et filles de différents âges, mais aucun n'avait plus de douze ans. Certains étaient énergiques et exubérants, d'autres calmes et réservés. C'est lorsque le crépuscule commença que la petite réalisa que le trajet depuis la ville avait duré au moins deux heures, et Annie l'entraîna à sa suite en direction de la salle à manger.

Cette pièce ressemblait plus à la salle de banquet d'un château, et plusieurs longues tables encadrées de chaises étaient disposées là. Grand-Père Nicholas présidait les repas depuis une sorte de bureau qui lui servait de table, apportant les plats, discutant joyeusement, et réprimandant les enfants qui mangeaient trop vite ou faisaient les difficiles. Durant le repas la nouvelle arrivée se prit à rire et parler avec joie, ce qui le matin même lui avait semblé impossible pour toujours.

Le repas fini, une chambre fut donnée à Nathalie, une pièce de taille moyenne avec une table, une chaise, une armoire et un lit. Le maître des lieux souhaita la bonne nuit à chacun des enfants, puis ce fut le tour de la gamine. Il s'installa au bord de son lit, faisant craquer le bois sous son poids :

« -Alors, ça te plaît ici ?

-Oui, beaucoup !

-Je suis très content de l'entendre. »

Il posa sa grosse mais apaisante main sur son front :

« -Repose toi bien, je te promets qu'ici tu ne risque rien de ce que tu as subi. »

Les yeux de Nathalie lui répondirent qu'elle le croyait. Il se leva et s'apprêta à sortir quand elle le rappela :

« -Grand-Père ?

-Oui ?

-Merci. Merci beaucoup. »

Il lui répondit avec un grand sourire malicieux :

« -Bonne nuit. »

Et il souffla la bougie éclairant la pièce, avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Deux ans plus tard, alors que Nathalie jouait avec ses amis dans la maison, elle entra dans une pièce servant de débarras. Oubliant immédiatement qu'elle devait se cacher, elle se mit à explorer avec curiosité, et tomba sur un objet qui captiva son attention. Cependant, elle décida de ne pas y toucher, et plutôt d'aller en parler à Nicholas, interrompant momentanément son jeu.

Elle le trouva dehors, surveillant les enfants qui s'occupaient des rennes (bien que les animaux savaient parfaitement se débrouiller seuls) :

« -Hm, Grand-Père ?

-Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Nathalie ?

-J'ai trouvé quelque chose, dans une réserve, et...heu... »

Le grand homme lui sourit et posa affectueusement une main sur sa tête :

« -Ah, je crois savoir de quoi tu parles. J'aurais dû mieux le cacher. Enfin, c'est l'occasion d'en parler à tout le monde, mais ce sera ce soir, après le dîner. Tu veux bien attendre jusque là ?

-D'accord !

-Merci, tu es une brave fille. »

Le soir venu donc, Grand-Père Nicholas montra l'objet aux enfants : un grand sabre dans un fourreau de cuir. Les gamins curieux ouvrirent de grands yeux tandis qu'il dégaina :

« -J'aurais aimé ne pas vous le montrer, mais maintenant que l'un d'entre vous est tombé dessus, je suppose que je n'ai plus le choix. » dit l'homme avec un sourire complice.

Nathalie rougit et baissa la tête, même si la voix du colosse ne contenait ni reproche ni colère :

« -Vous savez que j'ai beaucoup voyagé, et bien c'est parce que j'étais soldat avant. On m'a envoyé dans beaucoup de pays différents, surtout pour transporter des messages ou aider les amis de mon roi.

-C'était quel roi ? » Demanda un garçon de dix ans.

Un haussement de sourcils et un geste de la main désinvolte lui répondirent :

« -Oh, ça fait si longtemps que je ne m'en rappelle plus, et ce n'est pas vraiment important.

-Tu as tué beaucoup de gens, Grand-Père ? S'enquit une petite de six ans.

-Tu es un peu jeune pour poser ce genre de questions ! »

Une foule d'interrogations supplémentaires se mit à pleuvoir, mais la plupart des réponses étaient vagues. Ce fut cependant la dernière fois que Nicholas exposa cette arme, la gardant dès lors dans sa propre chambre pour empêcher les curieux d'essayer de jouer avec.

Davantage d'années s'écoulèrent. Ce jour là, beaucoup d'enfants allaient partir en même temps vers les familles adoptives, après qu'ils aient exprimé leur envie d'aller avec les nouvelles familles et que Nicholas se soit assuré qu'il s'agissait de gens biens. Nathalie, âgé de douze ans, avait elle-même fait ses bagages. Arrivée seulement avec ses vêtements sur le dos, elle repartait avec beaucoup d'habits et d'affaires, tous achetés ou fabriqués par le colosse possédant le manoir. Cependant, peu de temps avant qu'ils ne montent dans le traîneau pour quitter le manoir, les enfants qui partaient et ceux qui restaient avaient une surprise pour leur tuteur. Ils lui demandèrent de garder les yeux fermés tandis qu'ils le guidaient dans le salon :

« -Allons, qu'est ce que c'est ? dit le grand homme en riant, avec une impatience infantile.

-C'est bon Grand-Père, tu peux regarder ! » déclara un des garçons.

Posé sur une table se trouvait un grand manteau blanc. Les enfants avaient passé des mois à le confectionner, se servant d'anciens vêtements pour prendre les mesures. Pendant leur séjour dans le manoir, les enfants étaient éduqués par Nicholas, qui tâchait également de développer leurs talents, talents qu'ils avaient mis à profit et mis en commun pour lui faire ce cadeau. Si les coutures étaient un peu maladroites par endroits, cela fit énormément plaisir au grand homme qui l'essaya sur le champ. Il lui allait bien, avait de larges poches internes, était à la fois chaud et confortable. Le travail était peut-être fait par des enfants, mais il avait été exécuté avec beaucoup de soin :

« -Merci les enfants, depuis le temps qu'il m'en fallait un nouveau ! »

Il les serra chacun dans ses bras, puis après un dernier moment tous ensemble les conduisit chacun à leur nouvelle famille. Comme à chaque fois, il ressentait une pointe de tristesse et de mélancolie en les voyant partir, qui était noyée sous un torrent de joie en pensant à leur avenir. Nathalie fut la dernière à partir, et lorsque ce fut l'heure, elle serra longuement le colosse dans ses bras, lequel l'étreignit en retour, la faisant presque disparaître dans son nouveau manteau :

« -Merci pour tout, Grand-père.

-Merci à toi. Prends soin de toi, et au revoir. »

La gamine le regarda grimper dans son traîneau, puis partir au loin vers le Nord, en compagnie de sa nouvelle famille, qui l'aida ensuite à rentrer ses bagages dans la maison toute petite comparée au manoir qu'elle avait quitté.

Des mois passèrent, et alors que Nicholas se trouvait sur la place du marché de la ville où il avait trouvé Nathalie, un soldat à cheval arriva à toute vitesse, renversant l'étal d'un marchand. Mais ce dernier ne lui hurla pas dessus lorsqu'il vit l'expression de son visage, mélange d'horreur et de désarroi. Il était épuisé, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de donner son message :

« -GRAND-PÈRE ! VOTRE MANOIR...LES ENFANTS...DES BANDITS ! »

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. Sans l'attendre, le colosse bondit dans son traîneau, abandonnant tout son chargement pour aller plus vite, et dirigea son attelage hors de la ville, jaillissant des portes presque aussi vite qu'il y rentrait d'habitude. Depuis toujours le manoir avait été protégé par sa situation isolée et loin des grandes routes. Mais cette fois-ci, les choses avaient été différentes. Nicholas vit et sentit la fumée de loin, et comprit ce qui était arrivé avant de voir le résultat.

Une vingtaine de soldats se tenaient devant les ruines carbonisées de la gigantesque maison. Beaucoup étaient en état de choc , et sursautèrent lorsque le traîneau arriva, duquel le grand homme sauta avant même qu'il ne s'arrête, détachant à la hâte les animaux :

« -Grand-Père je...je suis désolé, dit le capitaine des gardes. Nous sommes arrivés trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit. Une troupe de maraudeurs à attaqué. Ils ont pillé tout ce qu'ils pouvaient et...

-Les enfants ? »

Cette question fit taire le soldat, qui mit un instant à répondre :

« -Tous tués. Et les corps brûlés lorsqu'ils ont mis le feu à la maison. »

Nicholas s'assit dans la neige, en face des ruines, et resta à les contempler sans sourciller. Ses rennes s'approchèrent doucement et l'effleurèrent de leur museaux, et il répondit en touchant doucement leurs têtes :

« -On sait que ce n'est pas grand chose, mais on va régler son compte à la vermine qui à fait ça, gronda le capitaine.

-On ne va jamais laisser ces résidus de latrines s'en tirer après cette horreur. Le campement de ces rats, à l'Ouest, ne les sauvera pas de ce qui les attends. »

Cette confirmation venait d'un autre garde, celui qui quelques années avant était un milicien inexpérimenté, celui avec un frère adorant les animaux. Le massacre avait horrifié et enragé tous les soldats présents, et bientôt toute la ville – non, toutes les villes des alentours – allaient souhaiter la damnation éternelle pour les responsables :

« -Quand vous...vous serez prêt...vous pourrez venir en ville, si vous voulez. »

La proposition ne reçut aucune réponse, et les soldats firent signe à leur officier de laisser l'homme en paix. Ils repartirent à cheval, laissant Grand-Père observer fixement les ruines, les dernières braises mourant et les dernières effluves de fumée se dispersant.

Il resta là en compagnie des rennes et de ses pensées douloureuses pendant plusieurs heures, jusqu'à l'après midi, croyant entendre les échos des cris et appels désespérés des enfants qu'il n'avait pas entendu. Puis, sans un mot, il se leva et se dirigea vers la limite de la clairière. Il y avait là une petite cabane que les pillards n'avaient pas vu ou ignoré, et il y entra en ouvrant la porte d'un geste brusque, cassant la serrure dont la clé se trouvait dans les ruines et cendres.

Il trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait parmi les outils, la grande hache de bûcheron qu'il utilisait pour couper des arbres (toujours replanter après avoir coupé, les enfants), fendre du bois de chauffe et découper des blocs avant de commencer à les tailler. L'homme ressortit, posa l'objet dans le traîneau, serra la ceinture autour de son manteau et enfonça son chapeau de fourrure sur sa tête. Tous les rennes s'étaient regroupés autour du véhicule, attendant d'être attelés, comme si ils avaient compris l'intention de leur maître et ami. Un cri bref et fort résonna dans la clairière, et ils quittèrent la route pour s'élancer en direction de l'Ouest.

Le camp des brigands était de qualité médiocre. La soixantaine d'hommes avait disposé une palissade autour d'un regroupement de tentes, laissant deux ouvertures dépourvues de portes. Postés devant l'une d'elles, deux sentinelles discutaient :

« -C'était un sacré bon plan, l'attaque d'aujourd'hui. Les éclaireurs ont eu un bon flair en repérant cette baraque.

-Ça oui. Tout ce butin et ces vivres, et même pas un garde pour les protéger.

-Mais si, tu oublies la compagnie des Gardes Merdeux en herbe !

-Ah ouais, et aussi l'armée des Protecteurs en Couches sales ! Quelle lutte acharnée ils nous ont offert !

-Oui, j'ai jamais eu de telles crampes aux bras à force de leur briser les os et de tailler leur chair ! »

Alors qu'ils partaient tous deux d'un rire grinçant, l'un d'eux remarqua quelque chose :

« -Hé, c'est quoi ce qui arrive ?

-On dirait...un blizzard ? Oh merde, on va se les geler dans les tentes !

-C'est vachement petit comme nuage de neige, pour un blizzard...et puis un blizzard, ça n'arrive pas comme ça, non ? »

Ils finirent par identifier le traîneau qui chargeait à grande vitesse dans leur direction. Sidérés par ce qu'ils voyaient, ils en restèrent cloués sur place. L'un d'eux, sous la confusion, lança même un ''Halte !''.

Le premier fut projeté en avant par un violent coup de bois donné par un des rennes de tête, le jetant sous les sabots des animaux qui le piétinèrent sans merci. Le second fut décapité par un large coup de hache.

L'alarme fut sonnée dans le camp, et plusieurs autres furent renversés, écrasés sous les sabots des rennes et les patins du traîneau, fauchés par la hache, tandis que les tentes étaient détruites par le véhicule.

Le chef des brigands qui avait ordonné l'attaque n'en crut pas ses yeux, de voir son camp enfoncé et ses hommes se faire laminer par un homme seul en manteau blanc. Cet homme, large et haut comme un ours sur ses pattes arrières, poussaient des hurlements de rage qui achevaient de tétaniser les bandits, bougeant à peine tandis qu'il les fauchait comme des arbres rachitiques gênant un chemin, coupés par des cantonniers :

« -REPRENEZ-VOUS, VERMINES ! TUEZ CET INTRUS ! »

Son cri attira l'attention de l'attaquant, qui se tourna dans sa direction. À cet instant, le chef ressentit la même terreur que ses soldats, lorsque des yeux bleus débordants de fureur et de soif de vengeance fixèrent les siens, tandis que le traîneau reprenait de la vitesse.

Les bandits se reprirent, leur nature violente finissant par reprendre ses droits sur la peur et la confusion. Un ordre fut hurlé par le lieutenant du chef :

« -ARCHERS, FEU ! »

Une volée de traits noirs furent tirés en direction de Nicholas. Certains se fichèrent dans la neige, d'autre dans le bois du traîneau, mais plusieurs frappèrent un des deux premiers rennes. L'attelage fut désorganisé et immobilisé tandis que l'animal tombait, et Grand-Père libéra les bêtes. Il prit un instant pour poser une main sur la fourrure du renne mortellement blessé, avant de se précipiter sur les bandits rassemblés pour lui faire face, avec une rage décuplée et brandissant son arme.

Les deux premiers brigands furent proprement coupés en deux d'un large mouvement de taille de la hache, tandis que les rennes semaient le chaos de leur côté, détruisant le camp et frappant les ruffians à grands coups de bois et de sabots. Un ennemi armé d'un sabre et équipé d'un bouclier tenta un coup d'estoc, mais la lame fut déviée par le manche de la hache de bûcheron, que Nicholas leva au-dessus de sa tête de ses deux mains.

Le bandit leva sa protection, mais le fer s'abattit avec tant de force qu'il fendit le bouclier en deux, trancha le bras, la tête, et se ficha profondément dans le torse du pillard, dont le cadavre bascula sur le côté. Grand-Père saisit alors le sabre sur le sol de sa main droite, avant d'en prendre un deuxième perdu par son propriétaire de la gauche, et avança résolument parmi la masse des brigands, tranchant et tailladant sauvagement tous ceux qui tentaient de lui faire face ou de l'attaquer.

Le chef des ennemis, de son côté, était de plus en plus nerveux. Le nombre de ses hommes diminuait à une vitesse terrifiante, et rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter l'attaquant. Un archer s'approcha pour tenter un tir à bout portant, mais Nicholas le rejoignit d'une grande enjambée, enfonçant ses deux lames dans le torse du tireur. Il les dégagea ensuite d'un geste brusque, juste à temps pour parer une attaque ennemie et transpercer l'œil gauche de son auteur.

Soudain, le lieutenant du chef des bandits chargea, et profitant de la distraction apportée par le massacre de ses hommes, transperça Grand-Père de part en part avec une lance. L'arme entra dans son dos et ressortit par son ventre. Le colosse s'immobilisa, lâcha le sabre qu'il tenait de la main gauche et mit un genou à terre, mais les cris de victoire des pillards s'étranglèrent dans leurs gorges.

Nicholas se retourna, faisant lâcher prise à celui qui l'avait frappé, et le saisit par le col. Le lieutenant se débattit avec l'énergie de la panique pure, mais ne put se libérer de la poigne du géant, qui lui ouvrit l'estomac d'un coup de taille. Les entrailles se répandirent sur le sol, dégageant de la vapeur au contact de l'air froid, alors que leur propriétaire hurlait et agonisait.

Le grand homme récupéra sa seconde arme, et trancha le bras d'un nouvel ennemi qui tenta de lui enfoncer le crâne d'un coup de masse. Une flèche atteignit Nicholas à l'épaule, mais ne l'empêcha pas d'abattre deux autres bandits, avant de lancer le sabre qu'il tenait de la main gauche sur un autre archer qui le mettait en joue, la lame s'enfonçant profondément dans le torse du tireur. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres du chef (lequel avait reculé au maximum et était à présent dos contre la palissade du camp), lorsque trois lames l'atteignirent en succession rapide. L'une dans le dos, l'autre à la jambe droite, et la dernière au torse. Nicholas leva à nouveau son sabre, mais son bras retomba. Il bascula ensuite sur le flanc dans la neige, son sang s'échappant par ses nombreuses blessures, tandis que le dernier des rennes dans le camp était achevé.

Les bandits survivants se regroupèrent. Ils n'étaient plus que neuf, à présent. Le camp entier avait été ravagé, des corps jonchaient le sol et le sang en flaques gelait sur la neige, tandis que les agonisants expiraient les uns après les autres :

« -On part. Tout de suite. » décida le chef.

Malgré tous ses efforts, il tremblait de tous ses membres, le regard assassin gravé dans sa mémoire :

« -On prend des chevaux, on ramasse vite fait ce qu'on peut, et on se tire. »

A cet instant, Nicholas se releva. Le chef s'était imprudemment approché de ce qu'il pensait être le cadavre de l'assaillant, juste ce que Grand-Père attendait. La lame courbe trancha le bras droit du bandit au niveau de l'épaule, et continua son chemin pour le couper en deux au niveau du torse, suivant une ligne diagonale très nette. Nicholas s'effondra lourdement, et cette fois-ci s'immobilisa pour de bon.

Quelques heures plus tard, une centaine de soldats venus de la ville découvrirent le champ de bataille. Sur le chemin ils avaient massacré huit brigands épuisés de s'être enfuis sur une longue distance, pensant avoir eu affaire à une patrouille, mais ils purent constater qu'ils avaient en fait abattus des survivants.

Ils trouvèrent le corps de Grand-Père Nicholas, et malgré le sol dur comme de la pierre à cause du froid lui creusèrent une tombe, tandis que les corps des pillards brûlaient sur un bûcher composé des restes de leur camp. Ils enterrèrent aussi les corps des rennes, aux côtés de leur maître, puis rentrèrent chez eux, la mort dans l'âme.

Cette nuit là, cependant, la terre bougea. Nicholas émergea de sa tombe, ébahi à l'idée d'être encore en vie. Il constata que ses blessures avaient disparues, et même qu'il n'était pas crasseux malgré son enterrement. Il remarqua aussi que, à présent, son manteau n'était plus blanc, mais rouge. De son propre sang, et de celui de ses ennemis. Il contempla la pleine lune durant un moment, son instinct lui dictant que quelque chose d'étrange s'était passé.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, il sursauta en constatant que tous ses rennes étaient en vie, avançant vers lui à pas tranquille :

« -C'est...c'est bien vous ?! Tornade, Danseuse, Furie, Fringant ?! Et Comète, Cupidon et Tonnerre aussi ! Éclair, tu es là ? Mais oui ! »

Après les avoir caressé, les rennes répondant en le touchant de leurs museaux, Nicholas s'aperçut que son traîneau aussi était intact. Se rappelant les paroles du capitaine des gardes, il décida de se rendre en ville, redevenant mélancolique en repensant aux enfants tués.

Mais arrivé devant les portes, après une longue période de voyage, il s'aperçut qu'elle était close :

« -Ouvrez, c'est Grand-Père Nicholas ! » cria t-il à l'adresse du garde.

La sentinelle observait l'horizon d'un air morose, immobile comme une statue :

« -Hé ! Tu es sourd ?! »

Il frappa énergiquement à la porte, et un homme ouvrit :

« Pas trop tôt ! »

L'autre le regarda, observa à gauche et à droite, puis referma la porte :

« -C'est dingue, j'aurais juré que quelqu'un avait...laisse tomber. »

Le géant n'en crut pas ses yeux ni ses oreilles. Ce n'est pas comme si il était facile à rater, surtout juste en face de la personne ! Il frappa à nouveau, et cette fois-ci il saisit au col le garde qui ouvrit.

Sa main passa au travers du milicien.

Nicholas sursauta et fit quelque pas en arrière, regardant sa main puis l'homme qui ferma à nouveau la porte :

« -Si c'est des gamins qui s'amusent, je m'en vais leur botter le... »

Grand-Père prit le temps de réfléchir à cette situation incompréhensible, et à force de réflexion la lumière commença à se faire dans son esprit. Il n'avait pas été enterré vivant par erreur, il avait bel et bien trépassé. Il était à présent un fantôme, un fantôme bloqué sur terre, probablement par ses regrets de ne pas avoir pu sauver les enfants. Le temps qu'il réfléchisse, le garde lança du haut des remparts :

« -Ouvrez ! »

La porte s'ouvrit pour faire entrer une charrette, qui passa au travers du traîneau et des rennes. Les animaux semblaient d'ailleurs ne pas être effrayés ou dérangés par ce qu'il venait d'arriver, et Nicholas regretta de ne pas comprendre leur langage.

Il profita cependant de l'ouverture pour entrer avec son attelage dans la ville, et eut à de nombreuses reprises l'occasion de constater que personne ne le voyait, personne ne l'entendait, et tout le monde passait à travers lui, ses rennes et son traîneau. Il pouvait toujours toucher et faire tomber les objets cependant, causant une incompréhension totale chez ceux qui voyaient les choses tomber et étaient même persuadés de les avoir vu léviter ne serait-ce qu'un court instant.

Sur la place du marché, la majeure partie de la ville s'était réunie en hommage aux enfants et à Nicholas. Les soldats dirent comment à lui seul il avait décimé le groupe de pillards, et perdu la vie durant son exploit. Chacun se lamentait ou versait des larmes, et il y eut même la proposition de canoniser Nicholas. Cette supposition parût saugrenue à l'intéressé, qui secoua la tête et décida de partir, n'ayant rien à faire ici.

Il retourna donc là où il pensait devoir être, où se dressait autrefois sa maison. Les soldats avaient déblayé la zone, dispersé les cendres et déplacé les débris, ne laissant que la cabane à outils. Pendant de nombreux jours, Grand-Père resta là, à ressasser ses souvenirs et à tourner en rond, tout en essayant de comprendre quel serait son but.

Machinalement, il commença à nouveau à travailler le bois, taillant avec mélancolie des jouets comme ceux qu'il faisait pour ceux qu'il avait recueilli. Les jouets s'accumulèrent, et ne semblaient pas touchés par les effets de la météo qui aurait dû les endommager.

Un soir, longtemps après la destruction des brigands, une idée traversa l'esprit de Nicholas. Il récupéra une hotte stockée dans la cabane à outils, chargea son traîneau de jouets et repartit en direction de la ville. Cette fois il était déterminé à ne pas se faire ralentir par les portes, et décida de charger, mû par la lassitude et le désespoir.

Alors qu'il se rapprochait des épais panneaux de bois, le traîneau s'éleva soudain dans les airs. Les rennes et le traîneau volaient, à la grande surprise de Grand-Père qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il s'aperçut qu'il pouvait contrôler cette nouvelle façon de se déplacer aussi facilement que sur le sol, et très vite le choc laissa la place à un enthousiasme débordant, tandis qu'il fendait les airs.

Il finit par atterrir en douceur sur une tour de garde des remparts entourant la ville. De là, il remplit sa hotte de jouets, et bondit sur le toit le plus proche. En avançant d'un pas léger, il voyagea de toit en toit jusqu'à atteindre une maison. Il se demanda distraitement si le feu pouvait avoir un effet sur lui, tout en prenant quelques jouets qu'il fourra dans les poches à l'intérieur de son manteau.

Il descendit donc par la cheminée enfumée, remerciant mentalement les ramoneurs pour qui les conduits devaient être prévus assez larges, et parvint avec des efforts jusque dans l'âtre où brûlait un feu mourant. Il décida que finalement, mieux valait être prudent avec le feu il prit garde à ne pas éparpiller des bouts de charbon partout en arrivant dans le salon. La maison était endormie, alors Nicholas chercha discrètement la chambre ou les chambres du ou des enfants, qu'il finit par trouver à l'étage. A pas de loup, il déposa deux jouets pour chacun des deux enfants de la maison, et repartit par où il était venu, se jurant de garder en tête qui vivait là si il devait revenir.

Durant toute la nuit, il arpenta les toits et la ville, déposant ses cadeaux, sauf chez ceux qui ne l'avaient pas mérité. Son instinct lui disait quel enfant avait été sage, et lequel méchant, un instinct très aiguisé. Il se sentait incroyablement bien, profitant de chaque instant lorsqu'il laissait discrètement ses jouets, et même les passages inconfortables dans les cheminées n'étaient pas si terribles finalement.

Dans l'une des dernières maison, l'enfant n'était pas endormi. Son grand frère, garde de la ville, lui racontait une histoire. Par curiosité comme pour patienter, le géant écouta :

« -Il était vraiment grand ?

-Oui vraiment gigantesque. Et aussi large qu'une grande porte. Mais il était très gentil et généreux, il adorait offrir.

-Tu m'as dit que c'est lui qui m'a offert le tigre, c'est ça ?

-Exactement. Nicholas était vraiment exceptionnel. »

Une fois l'enfant enfin endormi, le colosse procéda comme avant et termina de faire le tour de la ville, alors que l'aube approchait. Pour la première fois depuis de longs mois, il se sentait fatigué, mais c'était une fatigue qu'il était heureux de ressentir. Il s'apprêta à rentrer « chez lui », mais décida plutôt de voir comment réagirait les enfants en attendant sur le toit de l'hôtel de ville. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

Des cris de joie et de surprise des enfants résonnèrent de partout, la plus belle des musiques à ses oreilles. Les exclamations ébahies des parents suivaient, d'autant plus confus que tout allait bien et que rien n'avait été volé chez eux. Très vite les voisins se concertèrent pour faire le même constat et tenter de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé :

« -Je ne vois qu'une personne qui pourrait faire ce genre de choses, pas vous ? demanda le jeune garde à l'adresse des autres.

-Tu parles de Saint Nicholas ? »

L'intéressé secoua la tête :

_« -Et allez, ils m'ont vraiment canonisé ? Moi qui n'ai jamais vraiment été d'une grande religiosité... »_

A cet instant, le petit frère du garde qui était dans la rue avec sa famille, serrant contre lui un oiseau sculpté en bois, regarda en l'air. Il écarquilla de grands yeux et lança :

« -Là-haut ! »

Durant un instant, Nicholas ne comprit même pas que c'était lui qu'il désignait. Les adultes mirent un moment plus long à suivre l'indication du petit, et le géant battit en retraite en toute hâte :

_« -Il...Il m'a vu ?! Comment ?! »_

Paradoxalement, le fait qu'il pouvait être vu l'intimidait énormément, et il décida de ne pas s'attarder, surtout qu'il entendait le gamin répandre la nouvelle dans les rues qu'il avait vu Saint Nicholas (il lui faudrait un moment avant de s'y habituer) sur le toit de l'hôtel de ville. Il bondit sur son traîneau qui ne contenait plus qu'une hotte vide :

« -Allez les amis, partons, vite vite vite ! »

Les rennes obtempérèrent, et décollèrent. Ce n'était pas la plus discrète des sorties, mais c'était surtout la seule à sa disposition. Des cris montèrent de toute la ville, des cris de stupeur et de merveille. Au début gêné, Nicholas finit par sourire largement et par éclater de rire, au comble de la joie de pouvoir à nouveau rendre les enfants heureux. Des appels « SAINT NICHOLAS ! C'EST BIEN LUI ! C'EST SON TRAÎNEAU !» des adultes se mêlaient aux « MERCI SAINT NICHOLAS ! » des enfants.

Une fois loin de la ville, le colosse ne pouvait toujours pas s'arrêter de sourire. Il se souviendrait toujours des enfants tués dans son manoir, mais ce souvenir allait à présent l'aider à avancer.

Il venait de réaliser quelque chose : ses voyages lui avaient appris que le monde était vaste, qu'il y avait donc de très nombreux enfants méritant de recevoir des cadeaux. Et que lui avait non seulement tout le temps pour le faire, mais aussi les moyens de les distribuer :

«-En avant mes amis ! Allez ! Beaucoup de travail nous attends ! »

Saint Nicholas partit donc vers son point de départ avant de visiter le monde pour la mission qu'il s'était attribué, vers le Nord.


End file.
